Accidentally
by FTfreak27
Summary: What happens when a princess and a thief meet? Will they accidentally fall in love? Read to find out more! Rated M just in case!
1. a thief and a princess

**I'm back bitches! And it's that time again! Yepp that's right, new fanfic time! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy the new story:) **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! So wish I did, but maybe it's a good thing I don't... I'm pretty sure if I did I would've made Natsu and Lucy have some wild, crazy sex by now but that's just me! *perverted grin* Don't tell me you guys don't want it to;) I know you're all big perverts like me! Love ya!**

* * *

"Lucy, your mother and father would like to speak with you." Lyra spoke through the closed door.

"Please tell them I will be down in a few moments." the brunette nodded at the door. "As you wish princess." and slowly she walked back down the stares to the kitchen. The blonde slowly got up from her position in front of her mirror and walked over to her door. She sighed.

"I wonder what they need me for this time." she wondered aloud. "I really hope it's not another suitor." she mumbled as she walked out into the hallway down to her father's study where she knew both her parents were waiting. Being the princess of Fiore wasn't bad. Her life was interesting and a day never went by without some sort of action in it. She didn't mind being princess at all; Even though it was the only thing she had ever known, her mind never wandered about what it would be like to live outside of the castle walls. She had many lovable servants, butlers, nannies, and cooks that were all her friends and she loved everyone dearly. The people in the kingdom also loved her, always coming to see her and give her flowers. She enjoyed the attention, the work, almost everything. The only part she didn't like was that she had to marry by her eighteenth birthday, which was in three months. She wanted to marry for love, but her father was inviting men over constantly trying to perk the blonde's interest.

Soon she walked up to a large wooden door that was the study. She knocked and heard a hushed "Come in." from her mother. Slowly she opened the door and said, "Mama? Papa? You wanted to see me?" her father waved for her to enter. The blonde walked in the room to find a tall, dark stranger standing next to mother. He turned towards the blonde and smiled, kindly at her.

"This must be the famous Lucy Heartfilia. My, my she is much more beautiful in person." the blonde blushed at the man's compliment. He walked over to where she was standing and held out his hand. "My name is Prince Dan Straight." she gently placed her small hand in his large one. He leaned down to kiss the top of her hand and never broke eye contact.

"It is very nice to meet you Prince Dan." she gave him a shy smile. His smile widened at her shyness.

"Lucy, darling, Prince Dan has asked for your hand in marriage and we know you want to marry for love so we invited him over so you two could talk and get to know each other a bit more." her mother smiled warmly at the two teens.

"That is a brilliant idea Queen Layla." Dan smiled back at the older blonde.

"King Jude, Queen Layla, I would like to have permission to take the princess out of the castle and explore the town some." he grabbed Lucy's hand. She could feel another blush rise up her neck.

"What a wonderful idea!" cried the Queen. "Now you two run along and have fun!" the King nodded at the two, giving them his approval.

Soon the two entered the stables, where a carriage was waiting to take them into town.

**~On the other side of town.~**

"Get back here you thieves!"

"Run for it Happy!" a pink haired male shouted to his younger brother.

"Help! Guards! I've been robbed!" the owner of the bakery yelled to no one in particular.

"Natsu, wait for me!" the young blue haired boy shouted to the older one. He slowed down to let him catch up and both ran around the corner.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" Natsu said to his younger brother, both breathing heavily from the running they just did.

"Do you... think this is... enough... for everyone?" the younger boy said between gasps of air.

"I hope so." they held up what they had just stolen from the bakery; three loaves of bread, three croissants, and a jar of jelly.

"Is this really going to feed twelve people?" the blue haired boy asked worriedly. The older boy sighed.

"I don't need to eat this week. It'll be fine I promise." he gave the young boy a encouraging smile. Suddenly there was a sword at each of the boy's necks, pressing them against the wall behind their backs.

"What the-" started the pink haired male, but was soon silenced as the blade cut deeper into his skin.

"You two boys are in a lot of trouble." he turned to see where the voice came from and glared at the figure.

"Lahar." his said, voice laced with venom.

"Dragneel." the dark haired man smirked.

"Why are you here? What, did the palace think they were too good for you and decided to throw your sorry ass out on the streets to pick up trash." the male sneered at the older man. He glanced over to the man holding a sword to his younger brother, who was looking completely terrified at the moment. "You to Doranbolt? Man, do I feel sorry for you two shit heads." Lahar pressed the teen closer to the wall.

"We actually requested to be down here so we could pick up trash like you." Doranbolt hissed. The pink haired male snorted.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you two say." he smirked at the older men.

"That's enough from you, Dragneel." Lahar pressed closer to the boy. "Doranbolt; Let the kid go. We were only told to take the pink haired one." the other man did as he was told.

"Natsu.." he turned to the voice of his brother. His heart sunk when he saw the young boy with tears in his eyes, confused at what he should do.

"Go, Happy, I'll be fine." he gave the blue haired boy an encouraging smile. "I swear to you I'll come back." and with that the pre-teen sprinted down the alley way to their house on the outskirts of town.

"Why would you tell him such nonsense Dragneel?" Lahar chuckled. "You know you're going to be locked up forever, don't you?" the pink haired male gave the man a wicked grin.

"That's what you think, preppy pants." suddenly he head-butted the man in the nose, causing him to lose his grip on the sword around the boy's neck. He took the sword from his grip and turned to Doranbolt, who was standing there shocked. He punched the other man, not giving him any time to react to what was happening. Both guards on the ground, Natsu gave them one last growl before throwing the sword far from the two and sprinting into town. He couldn't let them follow him and find out where everyone was living.

"Come back here you bastard!" he heard Lahar shout at his retreating figure. He snorted as he dashed threw citizens, complaining about him shoving them, and made his way to the town square.

* * *

"And this is the town square." the blonde smiled happily at the dark haired teen next to her. "It is the place where all the festivals are held and where people tend to gather to talk about anything and everything."

"This is one beautiful town you have here princess." Dan smiled at the blonde, causing her to blush slightly. They walked around the square, admiring the small shops, where people were happily talking and shopping.

"Dan, if you would excuse me I must use the restroom." she gave him an apologetic smile and turned toward a shop that had one in it.

"I will be awaiting your return princess." she blushed again. This man was very nice and sweet, but almost.. too nice and sweet. The blonde struggled at her thoughts. She thought she could like him, if she got to know him better, but she was looking for someone more... exciting. He was just too boring for her taste. She poured fresh water into the washing bowl and rinsed her face off, trying to cool herself.

Suddenly a boy, about her age, burst into the restroom. She gasped as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He had on a pair of white slacks, torn and dirty, a black vest, and a white, scale scarf around his neck. But the thing that interested her the most was that he had pink hair! She gaped at the panting boy, when suddenly he looked at her, finally noticing he wasn't alone. He panicked slightly and rushed over to her, covering her mouth with his hand and dragging her into the bathroom stall.

"If you scream, I will kill you." he hissed in her ear, raising a small knife to her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade, but she wasn't afraid of him.

"Princess? Princess, are you in here?" Dan ran into the bathroom, panicking slightly. He had seen a man run in here and the royal guards had told him they were chasing after a very dangerous man.

Natsu tightened his grip on her mouth and started to panic. They couldn't find him. He wasn't about to go the dungeon and leave his family to starve and suffer. Of course they had Gray and Erza, but the two of them wouldn't be enough to feed everyone.

"Tell him I'm in here and I won't hesitate to kill you." he loosened his grip on the blonde and turned her around to face him. Brown... Her eyes were brown and so beautiful.

"I won't." she whispered to him and stepped out of the stall.

"I'm right here Dan." he heard her say to the man in the room. The pink haired male heard the other scoff and whisper something he couldn't quite make out, even with his amazing hearing.

"Let's head back to the castle." she gave him a gentle push towards the door. She glanced back to see the pink haired boy looking at her through the crack in the door.

_'Who is this mysterious boy?' _she wondered as she ushered the prince out of the room, to the carriage to be taken home.

* * *

**I watched Aladdin, Frozen, and Tangled last night and so I had to write something! My imagination just needed to be let loose. I hope you all enjoyed this rushed 1st chapter! It was actually a lot of fun writing and I have a very bad feeling I'm going to forget about my other stories, but never fear! I will never forget about my babies! **

**So tell me how you feel about this new story, pretty pleaseeeee!:) REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	2. The plan

"Natsu, what took you so long?!" the blue haired pre-teen whined as he ran up to his brother. "I was so worried!"

"Yes, Natsu the male has been whining for hours about how worried he was about you." a white haired pre-teen walked up to the two brothers.

"Carla! Be nice to Happy." a blue haired teen entered the room and smiled kindly at the pink haired male. "We were all worried about you Natsu."

"I'm sorry Happy." he ruffled the younger boy's hair, who scoffed at the act. Natsu made his way to the other room, where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Yo, Flame-brain, what took you so long?"

"What'd you call me Ice Princess?!" the pinkette looked over to his best friend/ rival.

"Wanna go cry about it?" the ink haired boy countered, getting up from his chair at the makeshift table and stalked over to where the pink haired male was standing.

"You wanna take this outside?" they butted heads.

"Like you're even smart enough to find the outside." Gray smirked.

"I'm way smarter than you!" the dark haired teen scoffed.

"What'd you just say fire-crotch?"

"You heard me-"

"Boys!" the boys stopped bickering and cowered at the scarlet haired teen, who was walking through the door from the kitchen. "No fighting during dinner." she hissed. The two boys gulped and quickly sat down.

"We're sorry Erza." the said in unison, glaring at one another. She set down a plate of bread and butter and sat down, across from Natsu and Gray, who were whispering insults to each other.

"So, Natsu," he sat up straighter in his chair at the mention of his name. "What took you so long to return home?" he gave the group a wicked smile.

"I ran into the princess."

* * *

"Levy, I just can not get him out of my mind." the blonde whined to her petite, blue haired friend. "He just gave me such chills being so close to him. I mean, he is so dangerous, so rugged, so.. sexy..." she started to picture the pink haired thief. She wondered why he hadn't taken her captive right then and there. It would have been much easier to escape, but he didn't. He only gave her empty threats. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. How did she know that for certain though? He was Fiore's most wanted criminal so why wouldn't he take her hostage? But the biggest question of all was, why did her pulse quicken every time she talked about him?

"Lucy!" her friend yelled, snapping her out of her day dream. "You met the boy today, stop thinking about him! He's dangerous and-"

"Exciting!" the blonde grinned.

"Trouble!" the blunette finished, glaring at her friend. "He is complete trouble! He would most likely kidnap you and rape you before he would ever do anything nice for you."

"But see that is the problem Levy; When in the restroom today he did not even try to kidnap me. He knew I was the princess and did nothing about it."

"That doesn't make any sense.." her petite friend grumbled. The blonde smiled at her friend's confusion.

"That is why I'm telling you I want to see him again! I just have a feeling that he is sweet and nice and-"

"A rapist!" the blunette interrupted quickly. "It does not matter what you think his personality is; We still have the fact that he is a criminal. He is a thief and has killed numerous people... He's dangerous Lucy. You have to understand that." she pleaded for the blonde to understand. Lucy grinned at her friend.

"I like dangerous."

* * *

"Do you think it would actually work?"

"Of course, Erza! This plan is fool proof." the pink haired boy said as he slammed his hands against their make-shift table.

"I don't know, man.. What if we get caught? We'll be hung for sure and then what would everyone do?" the ink haired teen crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Popsicle we're not gonna get caught, trust me."

"Natsuuuuu, what happens if we do get caught though? I'm too young to die!" the blue haired pre-teen whined.

"Happy, if we do get caught the only one they would take in is me. I'm the wanted one here and you know me; I always get out." he gave the young boy a wink.

"Natsu, if one of us is caught all of us are. I will not let one of my comrades take all the blame." the scarlet haired woman said sternly.

"Ok, but where's Gajeel? We need him for this."

"Need me for what?" said man walked into the room. Natsu gave the tall teen a wicked grin.

"I have a plan to get us more money than we have ever dreamed of."

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at the pinkette. "What kind of plan?" he smirked at the other teen.

"We're going to kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom." the spiky haired teen's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about pinkie?"

"I'm talking about you, me, Erza, Gray, and Happy are going to break into the castle tomorrow night, disguised of course, and kidnap the princess, leaving her father a note that we need said amount of money by this day to get his daughter back alive." the pink haired teen wiggled his brows at his comrade.

"Holy shit... That's actually a really good plan." Gray and Erza's mouths dropped.

"What?!" they cried in unison.

"What?" Gajeel gave the two a confused look.

"Did you even consider any of the consequences?!" the scarlet haired woman screeched. The taller teen shrugged.

"I think that if we execute this plan the right way, nobody will ever find out it was us."

"My point exactly!" Natsu turned towards his friends. "I've already done an outline of the castle AND the guards' shifts." the three teens looked at the pinkette with a shocked expression. "Well, why do you think I took so long today?" they shrugged.

"Natsu? Are you sure it's ok to bring Happy?" Erza whispered to the male. He glanced at his younger brother, who was happily talking to Carla, and sighed.

"He would be so upset if I didn't and besides, Happy is my partner... I don't do anything without him."

"Except when you try to get yourself killed." Gray added, making Natsu glare at him.

"I'm not talking about shit like that stripper."

"Who are you calling a stripper, Squinty eyes?"

"What'd you call me Droopy eyes?"

The two boys continued to throw lame insults at one another as Erza sighed. She was so nervous doing this because knowing Natsu, he would turn himself over in a heart beat if any of them got caught.

"Natsu! Gray!" both boys stopped fighting immediately, sweat-dropping.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Who is going to do what in this mission?" Natsu perked up and Happy slowly made his way over to where the teens were talking.

"Well, at midnight exactly, the guards change shifts and stay in said position until three. There is four guards near the princess' side of the castle; Two at each gate. If we knock out all four at the same time, we're golden getting in the castle. Now, the tricky part is that they have six guards inside the castle that move constantly. Sadly we can't knock out any if we want to keep this quiet." the others nodded. "There is a storage closet right next to the princess' room making it easy access for us to keep hidden. People I want where." he paused and looked at Gray and Gajeel. "I want you two to knock out the four at the gates and stand guard there just in case someone comes over." they nodded. "Erza and Happy, I want you two to come in with me, Erza standing outside the door watching for guards and Happy helping me with the princess."

"What will I do if a guard comes by?"

He pondered on the thought for a moment. "Knock four times and get inside the closet. Make sure you don't get found." she nodded.

"Why do I need to help you with the princess?" his brother asked.

"Her friend is staying tonight. She is really small so you can take her while I get the princess."

"Woah, woah. You never said we were kidnapping two girls." Gray interrupted.

"It's not that big of a deal Gray." the pinkette countered.

The scarlet haired woman shook her head. "He's right Gray, it won't make much of a difference." the ink haired boy huffed, annoyed.

"When does the plan commence?" he asked. Natsu smiled wickedly.

"We ride into town at dawn."

* * *

**Strangely I am loving this story.. Normally I don't like the story until about the third or fourth chapter, but I am loving this! Ha! Tell me what you guys think of it so far! It's about to get juicy;) REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	3. Fairy Tail

"It's time, let's go." the pink haired male whispered harshly to the four following him through the night to the dark castle, standing before them. They were on the outskirts of the woods, peering over to the princess' side of the castle. He motioned for Gray and Gajeel to come stand over by him, so he could talk to them for a moment. He took in his friends as they walked quietly over to him. Gray was wearing a blue shirt, with the sleeves cut off, black pants, brown hiking boots they covered with tar, and an armor shield across his chest (just in case something bad happened). Gajeel was in a similar attire but with a green long sleeved shirt with fingerless black gloves and a green headband.

"Put these on so they don't see your faces." He held up two 'masks'. When Natsu had asked Mirajane if she could make them all masks she said that it would have to be out of old pants because they couldn't afford anything like that. Both boys put on the garments and looked completely ridiculous. The pants were too loose on their faces and the eye holes were a little too far down and to top it all off, it looked like a big ball was on the top of their head where she had to tie the fabric to make it stay in that shape.

"Do we seriously have to wear these?" The ink haired boy groaned.

"I feel completely ridiculous." Gajeel groaned in reply.

"And it's in my face, so I don't think it's even going to help."

"You're going to wear it so you don't have someone see your identity. Do you boys have a problem with that?" the scarlet haired woman hissed at the grumbling boys. Both straightened up slightly and shook their head quickly, terrified. "Good."

"Now, you guys know what to do right?" They grinned through the make-shift masks and held up bats, Gray swinging his around and Gajeel tapping his other hand with the end. "Good, now go to your spots and wait five minutes for me to give the signal and..." he paused. "Go have some fun." he smiled wickedly at the two seventeen year olds who gave the male wicked smirks. Both boys nodded and parted ways, going and getting ready for the attack. Natsu, Erza, and Happy sat down discussing what gate they were going to go in and where they were going to position themselves. Erza was going to go over with Gajeel and enter that way, meeting the brothers at the princess' room who were going with Gray and entering that way. After they dispersed and met up with the others Natsu gave a low whistle signaling for the other boys to attack the unsuspecting guards.

Both attacked with such grace and speed, Erza and Natsu doubted they even know what hit them. The guards were on the ground within seconds of the attack. Gray smirked in approval at his work and waved a hand, signaling Natsu that the coast was clear.

The boy looked both ways, making sure it was clear, before waving his brother to come over to him and both boys ran to the gate, Natsu throwing it open and Happy quickly entering. Just as Natsu was about to enter he felt someone grab his arm. He turned his head ready for a fight in case it was a guard, but instead it was Gray.

"Be careful in there Natsu." the ink haired teen gave his friend a worried expression. The fool was only wearing a red shirt with the sleeves torn off, black pants, his white-scale scarf, a dark blue shawl, and his hands and wrists were wrapped with white bandages with black fingerless gloves over top. Erza and Happy had at least been a little more prepared with Happy wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, dark brown boots, and chest armor (because Natsu wouldn't let him leave without it). And Erza was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black skirt and knee-high black boots with her chest armor she rarely took off. He didn't look prepared at all.

The pinkette gave his friend a stern nod and said, "You to, ice princess." the ink haired boy smirked at his friend. "We'll be back before you know it." and turned to leave, but Gray stopped him again.

"Promise?"

"Promise." And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the castle, leaving his friend behind to guard the gate.

* * *

Inside the dark, quiet castle, every step the brothers took sounded like a bomb shell going off. They were being completely silent, but to them they were being way too loud for their comfort.

"Where's her room?" Happy said barely audible, but in the quiet house it sounded like a shout. Natsu cringed at the noise and pointed up ahead mouthing 'two more doors'. As they reached their destination they quietly waited for their scarlet haired friend, but she never came.. The boys waited.. and waited.. and waited.

'Where is she?' the blue haired pre-teen mouthed to his older brother. Natsu shrugged and cast a worried glance to the other hallway, hoping she just got lost and not captured. He would never forgive himself if any of his comrades got hurt. Slowly he started down the hallway, signaling for Happy to stay put, and walked down to where the other gate was. He tip-toed through the hallway and looked around confused. Where was she? Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around with blinding speed reading to take down his attacker when he realized it was his scarlet haired friend.

'Sorry.' she mouthed, releasing her grip from him. Natsu swallowed a growl that had tried making it's way up his throat. He waved for her to follow him and both teens quietly made their way back to the princess' room, Happy looking completely relieved as he saw the familiar faces. Natsu motioned for the door that Erza was supposed to hide in if one of the guards made their way that way before they got out. She nodded, understanding and signaled for them to enter the room.

Slowly the brothers entered the princess' room and gasped. Never had they seen such a huge room before. It was bigger than their entire house that had twelve people under it's roof. They looked around at all of the expensive jewelry and clothing, expensive and real looking furniture, and the giant bed that held the princess and her petite blue haired friend.

Natsu made his way over to the blonde, ever so slowly, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He took the gag out of his pocket and looked over to his brother who was doing the same thing. He lifted his hood over his hair, hoping she wouldn't recognize him until after they got out of the castle. Both boys leaned down getting ready to gag the females and drag them out when the blonde shifted in her sleep, making the boys freeze, worried she was going to wake up and scream.

"Ngh, please don't." she tossed her had and the pinkette realized she was having a nightmare; Sweat beading her forehead as she fought monsters unknown. He had a strong urge to comfort her someway, but thought better of himself. He raised up his pointer finger to the pre-teen, telling him he would count to three and they would commence in their plan. He raised his middle finger and the blonde sighed in relief. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, noting every feature on her beautiful face. Her gorgeous hair, her cute nose, and her full lips. His mind subconsciously wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. He immediately shook the thought from his mind and scolded himself for thinking such a way. He raised his third finger and both boys jumped on the sleeping girls, wrapping the cloth over their mouths, muffling their screams. The blonde instantly came to life and tried pushing her captor off of her body but failed miserably when he took both wrists in one hand and pinned them to her side. She tried to kick him up he had her legs pressed down with his body weight. He gave her a low growl and her eyes widened in fear. She looked over to Levy with frightened eyes who was also struggling against her captor. Muffled screams and the sound of covers being kicked and muffled groans were the only sounds in the room as the males tried effortlessly to get the bags over the females' heads and tie their hands behind their backs.

"Just stop fighting!" Natsu gave a hushed hiss to the blonde who stopped, eyes wide with shock. She knew this voice but from where? Suddenly her vision went dark and her hands were tied behind her back, making it hard for her to move. Soon she was picked up, like someone would carry a sack of potatoes, and taken out of her bedroom, down the hall. She felt the bitter cold of night on the parts of her legs her nightgown didn't cover. She shivered and panicked in her little bubble of darkness.

* * *

With what seemed like hours later, the two girls were harshly thrown onto a hard wooden floor. She heard her friend whimper beside her and the urge to scream came up again. Her throat was already scratchy and sore from all the screaming she had done on their way to this unknown place. Suddenly a hand gripped the mask that was covering her tear-streaked face and lifted it up and off of her. Her eyes widened as she saw a ink haired boy, about her age, leaning over her, smirking.

"You're right flame-brain she is pretty." the blonde scoffed at the boy as he got up and walked over at a make-shift table in the center of the room.

"I told you so!" She heard another voice yell from another room in the house. She knew that voice. It couldn't be... Could it? Suddenly a tall figure entered the room and her heart hit rock bottom. It was the pink haired boy from the restroom. He walked over to the girls and squatted in front of the blonde, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Welcome to your new home blondie." he smirked at her and removed the cloth around her mouth.

She spat at him and growled out, "Who are you and where am I?" he 'tsked' at the girl and wiped the spit off his face.

"It seems like this little princess doesn't know any manners." she sneered at his amused face. "It's alright sweetheart, we'll teach you plenty of manners here." his voice dropped low and he got closer to her face, making her cringe. What were they going to do to her? "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the leader of your new home." he gave her a wicked grin and she scoffed.

"And what's the name of this so-called home?" she hissed at the pinkette.

He stood up and held out his arms, grinning like a fool.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**I'm a terrible person I know! But I just can't get this story out of my head! It is completely distracting me from other stuff ugh! But I love writing this one! It happens. But what did you guys think? Tell me!**

**I'm not really sure what time period I'm putting this story, but I really don't know much about the old times so I'm kind of just mixing in different centuries since I'm just a confused little girl. *Sigh* Oh well..**

**Now I must go sulk in the corner because I'm having writer's block for my other stories.. *Sob* I got this! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	4. Lucy

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!?" the Queen yelled to two of her guards, throwing her hands in the air. She was frustrated, confused, but most of all, she was very angry. "How could you morons lose my daughter?!" she put her face in her hands. What was she going to do? Where was her one and only daughter? Are they hurting her? So many questions went through the Queen's mind she just couldn't take it. She glanced up to the guards, who were looking either at her or the ground unsure what to do next, and gave them a heated glare. "We don't pay you to just sit around and do nothing! Go find my daughter!" all the guards, except for two, quickly scrambled up and out the door, not wanting to face the Queen's wrath. She looked at the two remaining guards and glared at them. "Lahar, Doranbolt, why are you not looking for my daughter like the rest of the guard?" she hissed.

Lahar quickly approached the Queen and said, "Queen Layla, we have an idea of where your daughter is."

Her gaze narrowed at the guard. "Where?"

He smiled at her, hoping he was right. "Have you ever heard of a group named Fairy Tail?"

* * *

"Oi, stripper, put on some god damn clothes! You're gonna give us all nightmares!"

"What'd you say to me-" the ink haired looked down at his half naked body and raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Wait, when did that happen?" he started to look around for his shirt that disappeared suddenly.

Natsu sighed and picked up a plate that held two pieces of bread and butter. "I'm gonna go feed the princess!" he shouted to the other teenagers who were making fun of Gray.

"Don't get your ass kicked pinkie!" he glared at the voice. "Gihi." he thought about going over and starting a fight with Gajeel, but thought better of himself since the princess was probably hungry. Her and her friend Levy had been there for two days now and she still wouldn't say a word. Levy did though. She wouldn't shut up about how the princess' fiancé was going to come rescue the girls and we were all going to go to jail and blah blah blah. He was tired of her rambling so he stuck her in Gajeel's room so he deal with her. And boy did Gajeel love him for that. Well, not really but that's what Natsu kept telling himself since it was funny watching the big brute get taken down by a munchkin.

"Princess?" he slowly entered his room and looked around, not finding the girl he was looking for. "Where the hell is she?" If it wasn't for his incredible hearing he wouldn't have picked up the small noise that came from his closet. He smiled and slammed his door and pretended he was running down the hallway, giving off the impression the princess was alone. He quietly snuck over to the closet door and hid beside it to where when she opened it, he would be hidden behind the door.

Slowly the closet door opened, creaking at the slow movement and out popped the princess, looking around to make sure she was alone. She walked into the middle of the room to where Natsu could see her. She was beautiful with her long legs and medium length blonde hair. Her nightgown was dirty and torn in some places, giving her a rugged beauty that made Natsu stare. He knew she was beautiful from all the people talking about her in the town, but seeing her up close did weird things to him. He watched her slowly make her way over to the door, pausing, and then ever so slowly reach for the door knob. _'SHIT! I didn't lock the door!'_ She gripped the handle and gave it a small twist, surprised it wasn't locked. He watched the blonde open the door slightly and look out to see if anyone was coming. He panicked and sprinted over to the princess and tackled her out into the hallway, probably bruising her.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed in her ear. She struggled beneath him, but to no avail. He was just too strong and she was too weak.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" she hissed back.

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes and struggled some more. "Because.. I.. Want.. To go.. Home!" she hissed between grunts. Natsu laughed.

"Now, why would you want to do that princess?" he flipped her over under him, so the two teens were now facing each other.

"Because I do not like you, Mr. Dragneel." she sneered.

"But, baby, you don't even know me." he gave her a wink and she scoffed.

"I know enough about you to know that I would not like you."

He got close to her face, inches away. He could feel her heart beat quicken at the closeness of the two and he gave her a wicked grin. "Then, since you know you would never like me, why didn't you scream when I held you hostage in the bathroom?" he questioned.

"I never thought that I would see you again." she hissed, making him chuckle softly.

"Well now, you just have rotten luck don't you?" she shot daggers at the boy laying on top of her. How did she ever think he was sexy? Okay, she lied to herself; He was drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing what her true thoughts were about him. "Princess?"

"What." she deadpanned. He gave her a soft, sweet smile.

"Do you happen to be thinking about how good I look right now?"

Her face lighted up like a Christmas tree. "W-w-what! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she sputtered and the pinkette laughed a good, hardy laugh.

"You're face says differently, Princess." he gave her another wink and her heart fluttered in her chest. Why did this boy do strange things to her heart? She didn't understand.

"Well, no one has ever asked me such a barbaric question before." her face was still crimson, making the boy think how cute she was when she was flustered. He began to think about what she would look like if he flustered her in a different way...

"Well, Princess, I guess you could call me a barbarian." he paused, considering his words. "I am an S-class bad boy." he gave her another wink. "I'm a wanted criminal, a thief, murderer, and," he paused again. "I take any girl I want." the Princess' eyes widened drastically.

"I'm almost considering taking you right now." he gave the blonde a lustful look.

"N-n-no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please do not do this to me." she begged, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, you are my prisoner." he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "I could do whatever I wanted to you." he whispered against her soft skin. She tried to push him away with her hands, but he caught them both and pinned them above her head with one hand and his other hand ran down to the bottom of her nightgown, rubbing his callused hand up her soft thigh.

"P-please s-s-stop." she said between sobs. Suddenly he got off of her and picked her up and carried her into his room, shutting the door with his foot, and threw the sobbing Princess on his bed. She scooted away from him and pressed herself against the wall. "Please stop." she whispered in one final attempt and closed her eyes, terrified of what was coming next, but... Nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the boy standing beside the bed, struggling not to laugh. She gave him a puzzled look and he began to laugh.

"Oh, Princess, you should've seen your face!" he clutched his gut and continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly realization lit up her features.

"That was a joke?!" she screamed at the male.

"Not so loud." she put his hand over her mouth, trying to contain her foul words. "Yes, it was a joke!" he sighed.

"Ell dat oke wzt uny." she said through his hand.

"What was that?" he grinned at the blonde who threw her hands up in frustration. "Okay, okay!" he chuckled and let go of her mouth and she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "What's your name Princess?" he asked.

"It is Lucy." she mumbled barely audible.

"Luigi is a strange name for a Princess." the blonde's face lit up again.

"It's Lucy!" she yelled at the boy, who grimaced at the high pitch.

"Lucy! Sorry." he mumbled the last word and scratched the back of his head, looking at the ground. "I want to tell you something." he said and looked at her.

"What is it?" he made his way over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"I would never, EVER hurt you in any way Lucy." her expression was shocked. "I know it's hard to believe because, yes, I have killed people before, but as long as you don't hurt any member of my family, I well never hurt you." she nodded, understanding what he meant. "And yes, I've done some bad things to females that I'm not proud of, but that was years ago. I've changed since I became the leader."

"Well, thank you Mr. Dragneel. I appreciate your truthfulness." she gave her a small smile.

"Please, call me Natsu."

* * *

"Are we ready men?!" the brown haired male shouted to the royal guard.

"Yes, Prince Straight!" they shouted in unison.

"Now we set out to find Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Well, this was fun! I like this story a lot. It just makes me a happy lil' camper! **

**Tell me what you guys think of it! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	5. Explaination

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." she said formally, taking a seat at his worn desk. He sighed.

"Are you ever going to say more than four words to me at a time?" he placed the tray in front of the blonde.

"No." she deadpanned. Damn it why was she being so difficult? the boy questioned in his mind. She had been there for over a week and he barely ever got a complete sentence out of her.

"What is your problem?" he gave an exasperated huff.

She turned in her chair and glared at the boy. "You."

"What?" he questioned.

"You. Are. My. Problem." she said slowly like someone would talk to a confused child.

"Why am I your problem?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You kidnapped me!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't understand this boy.. AT ALL. Was he stupid or something?

"That doesn't mean anything!" the blonde raised her eyebrows at the boy. Was he being serious?

"You took everything away from me! Do you honestly think I would ever forgive you for doing something so cruel to me?!" she stood up from her chair and pointed a slim finger at the gaping boy. "I actually have a family who loves me and you took that away from me! Why would you do something like that?!" he narrowed his gaze at her.

"It's pay-back." he spat out.

"Pay-back for what?!" she cried.

"Your father took away me and Gray's parents so we taking away his only daughter. Pay-back is a bitch right?" and with that he turned on his heal and left the gaping blonde standing there. What did he mean?

* * *

"Oi, ash-for-brains! Wake up!" the pinkette blinked around a couple of times, trying to figure out where he was.

"Popsicle, where am I?"

"You're in my room." Natsu raised his brow.

"Why the hell am I in here?" the ink haired boy shrugged at his friend.

"That's what I was wondering." then his conversation with the princess popped into his head and he groaned.

"I remember now. I needed to talk to you about Lucy." the ink haired teen raised his brows.

"What about her?"

"Why do you think she hates us?" he asked.

"Probably because we kidnapped her?" Gray didn't understand where this conversation was leading.

"That's what she told me to." he furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, confused.

Shaking his head in frustration Gray asked, "Why are you bringing this up? I'm really confused."

"Because I'm frustrated with her!" the leader threw his hands up, clearly annoyed.

"Why are you frustrated with her?" the ink haired boy said as he sat down beside his friend on the floor.

"I don't get more than four words from her at a time for a week and then today she bitches me out for kidnapping her and pissed me off so I told her the real reason why we took her." the pink haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Gray's eyes widened.

"You told her WHAT?!" he tried to keep his voice calm, but it didn't work out the way the ink haired boy planned. "You can't seriously mean..."

"I didn't go into detail about anything! I just told her that her father took away our parents and so we took away his only daughter." the older boy face-palmed his friend.

"She's going to start to question everything, you know that right? And I refuse to be the one explaining anything. It's your fault for this, you deal with it."

Natsu thought for a moment. "What if she doesn't question anything?"

"Why wouldn't she question it?! You just gave her a tiny glimpse of our deepest secret and you expect her not to want to know the full story?" Natsu shrugged, angering the male further. "If someone came up to you and was like 'Your dad killed my parents so I'm going to kill you now' wouldn't you be confused as hell and question it?"

"Well, I guess-" the pinkette started.

"You guess?! You GUESS?! He guesses ladies and gentlemen." Gray sighed, frustrated. "Natsu, you can't just go and tell the girl we kidnapped the real reason why we took her. We swore to secrecy for a reason!" Natsu scoffed.

"I didn't tell her anything, Gray! I just gave her a hint." the older boy placed his face in his hands.

"A hint will only lead us into trouble." he grumbled.

"Calm down stripper. I'll go talk to her right now and set things straight, 'kay?" Gray glared at his friend.

"You better not mess this up, flame-head."

"When have I ever messed something up? Don't answer that question." the ink haired boy chuckled as Natsu stood up slowly and started for the door. "I'll let you know how things go." and with that he walked out of the room towards his room where the princess was waiting inpatiently.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel you have a lot of explaining to do right now!" the princess shouted. he had barely gotten in the door and the blonde was already shouting at him. This wasn't going to go well.

"Listen, Luce-"

"No, you listen to me Natsu Dragneel." she stalked over to the boy. When she was about a foot away from him she placed one hand on her hip and with the other hand she pointed a slim finger at him. "I don't want any lies and I definitely do not want you to hold anything back. I want to know what you meant earlier when you said that my father took away you and Gray Fullbuster's parents. Is that true?" He sighed and ran a hand through his pink locks. What was he supposed to do? He had promised Gray he would straighten things out, but what if that meant telling her the truth?

"I swore to secrecy that I wouldn't tell you." well he swore that he wouldn't tell a living soul so it was basically the truth right?

"What do you mean you swore to secrecy? Natsu Dragneel that does not help my confused mind!" she threw her hands up in frustration and groaned.

"Why do you keep calling me Natsu Dragneel?" well that question came out of nowhere, but he was really curious as to why she was doing that. The blonde looked to the ground.

"Because that is your name and why wou- Hey!" she suddenly snapped. "Stop distracting me from what I want to know!" she gave an exasperated sigh, a vein popping out of her forehead. "Now, would you please be so kind and tell me what I would like to know?"

He shook his head. "Nope." she bit back a scream in frustration, and glared at the boy.

"And why not?"

"I told you. I'm sworn to secrecy. You can't go back on that, especially with my brother." she gave him a confused look.

"That dark haired boy is your brother?" the boy nodded.

"And the smaller blue haired boy, Happy, is also my brother." her brows furrowed, the princess looked at the ground.

"Was your mother a..." she paused not knowing what word to use. "a floozy?"

The boy sputtered, gaping at the girl. "What!? No! Princess, Gray, Happy, and I are not blood related brothers. Gray and I grew up together from the moment we were born and I found Happy when I was young and Gray and I raised him." the blonde's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, I would not know! I do not know how poor citizens of my country live their lives. I only guessed that from the stories my cousins tell me about the outside world. And you do not tell me anything!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have never asked!" he yelled as he threw his arms up to prove his point.

"Stop distracting me!" she yelled back. Well this was turning out much differently than Natsu expected.

"Distracting you from what?!" why were they yelling at each other again?

"You keep distracting me from what I want to know!"

"And what do you want to know?!" Natsu's anger spiked. He was tired of this shit.

"I want to know how my father took away you and Gray Fullbuster's parents!"

"He sent his army into our poor village and killed them!" she looked at the pinkette in horror. "And would you stop calling all of us by our full names. It's getting annoying!" he was frustrated and angry. Why did she make him feel this way?

"What did you just say?"

"I said that your father, the king of Magnolia, ordered his guards to ransack our village and kill everyone. The only reason why Gray, Happy, and I even got out is because our parents gave up their lives to hide us!" he didn't mean to keep yelling at her, but he was just angry for some reason. Wait... What did he just say?

"M-My father killed y-your p-parents?" large tears formed in the blonde's eyes. Oh, shit, did he just...?

"Fuck me." he whispered. Gray was so going to kill him. It slipped, he wasn't even planning on telling her anything and yet here he was, having just told the blonde their biggest secret. He was so dead.

"What do you mean Natsu Dragneel?! Tell me you are lying!" she clutched a necklace that was around her neck as she panicked. Shit, this was not good. Could he just tell her he was lying and be done with it?

"I lied."

"No you did not! Why would you tell me you lied!?"

"Because you told me to!"

"I did not mean for you to take it so seriously!"

"What do you want from me wench?" he groaned. This was getting ridiculous.

"I want you to tell me the real reason why you kidnapped me." there was a determined look in her eyes. Why?

"The truth?" she nodded and he groaned inwardly. This was not going to go well with Gray.

"The truth, is that we kidnapped you to get back at your father for taking away our families but we put up a ransom for you so we could get some money out of it. The real plan was to collect the money for you and then fake your death so he could feel our pain, but you would still be alive." that didn't make any sense but hopefully she got the most of it. He just didn't really know how to explain everything.

"So you were going to keep me here forever and my father would think that I was dead?" he shrugged. So she did get what he was getting at. Well, that's good to know that the princess wasn't as dumb as he thought.

"Pretty much."

"I understand why you would do something like this but, how do you expect to pull of my fake death!?" he opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after. How did he expect to pull off her fake death?

"That part is still under construction." he crossed his arms.

"This is too much to handle. Natsu Dragneel would you please leave so I can think things through in my mind? I need some time alone to think." he nodded.

"Sure." and with that he left. He wondered what she was thinking about. Did she really understand or was she just playing games with his head? He groaned. This was so difficult. Why couldn't she just be a dog or something so he didn't have to talk to her? He groaned again as an image of Gray popped in his mind. Why did that stripper have to enter my mind? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. It's cause he's going to skin me alive once he figures this out. He sighed. May as well get this over with quickly.

* * *

"How'd your conversation go with the princess?" Gray walked up behind the pinkette and sat down at the barstool beside him.

"Not much." he didn't look at him. The ink haired boy sighed.

"You told her everything didn't you?"

"I sang like a canary." Gray groaned and placed his head in his arms.

"So she knows everything?" the boy nodded. "How did she take it?"

Natsu shrugged. "She told me to leave so she could think things over." Gray sat up in his seat, nodding slowly, and slowly blew out a breath he had obviously been holding.

"Okay. This isn't so bad I guess. We will give her, her time to think things through, but will you talk to her more about it tonight when you go to bed? And then I will come over tomorrow morning and we all shall talk things through." the pinkette nodded. This wasn't so bad. Gray could be choking the life out of him right now but he didn't. Maybe he was grateful? "I will see you tomorrow morning then." the ink haired boy got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Erza, Jellal, and I are going to Hargeon to gather some more supplies. We'll be back by sundown." and with that he walked out of the kitchen and left the pink haired boy to his thoughts. What is he even going to saw to the princess? He shook his head. He would figure something out. He always did when he got himself into trouble.

"Happy!" he yelled noticing his little brother. "Come spar with me!"

"Aye!" and the two males went outside to train.

* * *

**Massive writer's block completely sucks. Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks but the next one will be better I promise! Tell me how you feel about the story so far. Good, bad, horrid, stupid, has potential, amazing, weird? Anything! REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **

**Terribly sorry but sadly this isn't an update and I'm sorry. But this non-update is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! **

**So I've been trying extremely hard to keep my stories in a regular system of updating but it hasn't been going as planned... You can blame that on writer's block, a busy ass life, and a new story that is taking over my life. I sorry! **

**So I've made the courageous (well not really) decision of stalling two of my four stories. (The other two will get done in time I PROMISE!)**

**Unexpectedly will continue with further updates because my block has finally been lifted and I'm writing like crazy on it. Yay! **

**My question to everyone who's reading my stories is which one should I finish first? I've created a poll on my account? Uhh... no that's not right.. Profile! That's it! Yes on my profile so if you would please be so kind as to tell me which one I should continue with it would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**Pick between:**

**Starstruck**

**Endlessly**

**orrrrr**

**Accidentally**

_**I'M GIVING THIS POLL 1**__** WEEK!**_

**No sooner and no later. So PLEASE vote! Thank you all:)**

**VOTE! Bye, loves:)**

**Love,**

**FTfreak27**


End file.
